The Mystery Girl at Ouran
by symmetryfreak
Summary: when a relative of 2 of the hosts comes to ouran she finds an old friend but what will they think of the newly found cousin. Lots of adventures and funny comments. This summary sucks sorry


I'm a new student at Ouran Academy. The school for the super rich (no kidding) and 'beautiful'. I'm not super rich. Sure I'm family to one of Europe's most powerful and extremely rich families, but I'm just the cousin and my family doesn't get any of the money. I'm also family to one of Japans' most rich and powerful families, and yet again my family is left in the dark. We don't get any support and barely any recognition from them, but we have had a long history of supporting them and their buisnesses. The only reason I get to attend Ouran is because A. my family connection in the school, and B. since my aunt and unkle never had any kids due to 'complications' they chose me, their ever so 'bright and talanted' neice to be heir to their buisness and figured I need a good eucation in order for me to run their buisness properly. I don't beleive that they didn't have an heir. I believe that they just wanted a reason to pass it on to someone other than their child. I mean it's kinda fishy when I remember afew years ago going over to stay with them there was a tall blonde boy that was always walking around the property. He was tall and had bluish/ purpleish eyes. I thought they looked cool, but when I was about to go see who he was grandmother told me not to bother with him and that he was useless (since My aunt and unkle wern't together anymore grandmother lived with unkle). I never thought much about it so I just let it be. Oh I should probably tell you who I am. Well I'm Paige Nakamora. I am an average height curl blonde, with hazel eyes, slightly tomboyish (ok very tomboyish), wears glasses, I like starting fights and pulling pranks on people(always fun), I can have a sweet side but it hides behind my shyness ad uneasyness around new people, I love to please people, and am a shitlaod of scary when I'm mad. Now that I've told you about me it's time for me to get on with my life.

It was early monday morning when my alarm went off.

_'beep beep beep beep beep beep'_

"Ugh! Woulld someone turn off that nuisence I'm trying to sleep!" I yelled burying my head in my pillow.

"Paige you've got to get up it's time for you to get ready for your first day of school." My mother said looking into my room.

"Ugh! It's monday already! Why does life like to torture me!" I whinned rolling over trying to block out the sound.

"Paige come on you have to get up." My mom said stealing my blankets.

"Eh I was getting hot anyway." I said curling up into a ball.

"Paige! Get! Up!" My mother yelled tipping me off my matriss onto the floor.

"Eh. Who knew the floor was more comfortable than the bed." I said ignoring the shoe stabbing into my side.

"If you don't get up then you're grounded!" my mom yelled in a final attempt at getting me up.

"Alright fine I'm getting up." I said sitting up.

"Good now hurry up and get ready you have to leave for school soon." My mother said leaving me sitting on the floor half awake.

"Ya ya. It's not like I asked for this to happen." I murmmered under my breath. I quickly got dressed when I had a brilliant idea on how to fool everybody. Since I was new no one would know me and so I could trick everybody. I had an amazing idea. I quickly through on the guys uniform which I was planning on doing anyway through on a baggy sweatshirt to make me look flat chested then through on the short haired blonde wig that I had from the holloween before. This was going to be great. I looked in the mirror and I totally looked like a guy. I picked up my bag and began to walk to school, but before I could make it half way down the drive way a limo pulled up infront of the house and the driver told me my grandmother sent them to drive me to school. I accepted seeing as I really didn't feel like walking today, and the driver took me to school. When we pulled up infront of the school I stepped out thanked the driver and began to climb the steps. I looked up at the school and had one thought.

_So my cousin goes here does he._

The moment I walked into the school I was crowded by the girls, and one girl wearing a guys uniform like me.

"He must be the new guy."One of the girls said.

"Ya what's his name? Page." another said.

"He's kinda cute." Another said.

"Ya, you think he'll bcome a host?" Asked another.

"Hey you must be the new guy. I'm Haruhi Fujioka."Said the girl in the boys uniform pushing her way past all of the girls.

"Ya I'm Paige. Paige Nakamora. I am new here. It's nice to meet you. Would you happen to know a kid named Kyoya Otori by any chance?" I asked looking for my cousin.

"Ya I'm Paige. Paige Nakamora. I am new here. It's nice to meet you. Would you happen to know a kid named Kyoya Otori by any chance?" I asked looking for my cousin.

"Actually I do. We're part of the same club after school together. I could take you to come and see him later if you want?" She offered.

"That would be great. I didn't know Kyoya was in a club. Then again I don't know much about him other than the fact that he's my cousin. So what class you in Haruhi?" I asked not paying attention to the crowd of girls growing bigger fast.

"I'm a first year student. What about you?" She asked.

"I'm also a first year student. We might have the same classes." I said happy that I might have someone in my class that I might actually like.

"Possibly. Here let me see your schedual." She said holding out her hand. I handed her my schedual and she examined it. She began to smile as she read through it. "Actually we have all the same classes. Come on I'll show you to where our classes are." She said handing me back my schedual.

We walked down a couple of halls while being stared at by a ton of girls. When we finally got to the classroom I sat down between 2 red headed twins and Haruhi sat behind me. The whole time I could hear them whispering to her.

"Hey Haruhi who's the new guy?" The one on the right said.

"Ya Haruhi and why did he steal your seat?" The one on the left asked.

"If you want to know then ask him." She said obviously annoyed.

"Alright. Hey new kid. Who are you?" They asked at the same time.

"Is that really any of your damn buisness?" I asked trying to focus on what the teacher was saying.

"Well that was rude new guy. We just want to know your name." They said defensively.

"Alright fine. My name is Paige Nakamora." I said annoyed.

"Page! That's such a girly name! Hahaha! Wow your parents must hate you!" They laughed.

"Shut up ok. I happen to like my name, and if you want to make fun of it I'll let your face meet my fist alright." I threaghtned. With this they stopped laughing and looked at me with wide eyes. I gave them a smirk and looked forward again. The rest of the day went by pretty fast and at the end of the school day I met up with Haruhi at music room 3 so I can meet Kyoya. The moment she opened the door flower petals flew at my face and I waked them out of my way and walked into the room. There was 6 boys sitting standing by the door. One of them was a dark haired kid wearing glasses writing in a little black book. Another one was another tall brown haired boy standing all mute next to a short blonde kid holding a pink stuffed bunny. Then there was the twins that were in each of my classes today and annoyed the shit out of me which wont be good for their health. Lastely there was the tall blonde kid that look familiar. He had dazzaling purpleish/blueish eyes that reminded me of something that I couldn't think of.

"Hey it's you. Page Nakamora. What are you doing here?" The twins asked.

"Hey guys I suppose I should introduce him. This Page Nakamora. He's new here. He's supposedly Kyoyas' cousin. This is Tamaki, Hunney, Mori, and you've already met the twins Hikaru and Koaru." She said poining to each of them."And this is Kyoya Otori."

"Nice to meet you all. Well except for you to. You guys annoyed the shit out of me today and I will be getting back at you. So you're Kyoya. Hello cuz." I said giving the twins mischivous smirk.

"Yes well it's nice to meet you Mr. Nakamora." He said writing again in his book.

"Is that all you do is write in that book." I said walking over to a table that held teapot full of water. Suddenly I got a brilliantly horrible idea on how to get back at the twins.

"Ya that i pretty much all he does. We don't even know what he writes in that book." The twins said shrugging their shoulders.

"Alright I guess that's my first mission. I will find out what he writes in that little book of his." I said making a mental note. Just then a crowd of girls entered the room and a group of them surounded me.

"So you are a new host?" One of them asked.

"Ya he would fit in perfectly here." Another said.

"He'd make the perfect host." Another said. I was begining to get annoyed with how close they were getting and the constant question of if I was the new host. I then got an idea on how to show up the twins. I could beat them at their own game.

"So are you a new member of the host club?" One asked getting closer.

"I'm sorry my darling, but I am not for you see I was not asked to join. Though I would enjoy seeing your beautiful face everyday, but alas I can not for there are certain wishes that not even god himself can grant. For seeing you everday would be like an early heaven." I said pulling her close and placeing my pointer under chin to make her look at me. With this she began to get all flustered. I soon noticed the eyes that were watching me.

"That was beautiful! Just beautiful!" Tamaki yelled pulling me into a suficating hug. I squirmed trying to get free.

"Ah! Help me! Mori please help me!" I yelled squirming to get out of his hold. Within secounds mori was lifting me out of Tamaki's arms a look of realization crossing his face. He put me down and I took a good sized step away from Tamaki.

"You didn't have to go that far Mori." Tamaki said with a slight frown.

"Yes he did. I do enjoy my personal space ya know." I said sitting on one of the couches.

"You're a natural at this Page. Why don't you become a host?" The twins said comming up behind me.

"Possibly. Hey can you guys come with me for a second?" I asked walking over to the table with the tea pots of water. They shrugged and followed me. As soon as we got there I told them to come look at something so they went to go look and I picked up a tea pot in each hand and dumped it over each of their heads.

"Hey what you do that for!?" They asked looking up at me shocked.

"For annoynig me earlier." I said with a smile turning away. The club ended after afew hours and I waited around to watch them clean up. As I sat there on the floor staring at the ceiling the twins came over with mischivous smirks. "What do you dopple gangers want?" I asked calmly.

"We just want to show you something." The smirked. Before I knew it they dumped 2 teapots of water all over me. I shreiked with laughter."What's so funny?"

"The fact that I'm now all wet. I don't really care if I'm wet, but it's just so funny that you decided to do that. That was like signing a declaration of prank war." I said laughing. I stood up and looked at my sweat-shirt. It was soaked and I couldn't show up at home like this my mom would kill me."Would you have any extra uniforms?"

"Ya sure here you go." Kyoya said handing me a bag. I looked in it and realized that he gave me a dress. Oh well I guess they were going to have to find out sooner or later. I walked into the changing room and quickly got changed. I placed my wet clothes and wig into the bag and began to comb out my hair. I put it back up in it's pony tail and walked out. As soon as I walked out everyone stared at me.

"You're a girl!" The twins yelled.

"Ya why do you look so surprised?" I asked with a smirk.

"If you're a girl then why did you dress like a guy and put on a wig?" Haruhi asked.

"Because I wanted to fool everybody on my first day." I grinned."And my plan worked."

"I knew all along. I look up my family and new that you were a girl." Kyoya said writing in his book.

"Oh really you creeper. Oh well I suppose it's out of my hands on who you search. So are you all really that surprised that I'm a girl?" I asked. They all nodded and I grinned happily to myself. I said good bye to everyone and went to go meet my driver to bring me home. Later that night I decided to call up an old friend of mine. I decide to call up Seryna Nakayama. She was from an extremely rich family, I know what you're thinking. How could we be good friends with such difference in social standing. Well the thing is on one of my extremely rare visits to the 'rich peoples' mall we met and instantly became friends we spent a few hours together roaming the mall. WWe exchanged numbers and accastionaly we call eachother from time to time.

"Yellow?" She answered.

"Hey nice to talk to you. How's it going Seryna?" I asked.

"Hey Paige. I'm good. How are you?" She asked.

"Well I'm fine started at a new school today. Maybe you've heard of it. Ouran Academy." I said grinning.

"No way! You enrolled in Ouran. We now go to school together." She exclaimed with surprise.

"Ya we can now talk to eachother more often. So wha-_ beep beep_- Hold on someones calling." I said switching to the other caller."Hello?"

"Hello. Yes um would Paige Nakamora home?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Yes this is her." I said skeptically.

"Yes this is Kyoya-" He said.

"And the rest of the host club!" I heard a group of people yell in the background.

"Oh hey guys. Ummm... What are you calling me about and how did you get my number... Wait forget the last question. Kyoya you really are a stalker aren't you. How can I help you." I said.

"Well we were considering asking you to join the host club." He said.

"You were, were you. And what brought this idea up?" I asked with mock surprise.

"Well the way you handled the ladies earlier. Tamaki thinks you've got potential." He said bordom in his voice.

"But I'm a girl... Wait you already have a girl in your host club. Haruhi is her name right. Why is she in your host club. Did you force her to join?" I asked smirking to myself.

"Wha-! How'd you know!" They all asked surprised.

"It's not that hard to figure out. The girls in your school really are blind. Just by the way she acts, and the way she talks, and her girlish complextion." I said stating the facts.

"Well I see you are obsevant. So will you join the host club or not?" He asked again more persistant.

"I guess... How will I pull it off. Should I just wear the wig again or should I cut my hair*shiver*... I'll figure it out later. I'll see you guys later alright. Bye!" I said going back to my other convorsation before they could answer. "Hey sorry about that. My cousin called. Guess who's my cousin."

"Oh that's alright and who?" She asked.

"Well it's Kyoya Otori." I said waiting for her responce.

"No way! Kyoya from the host club is your cousin. I never would have guessed. So what did he want?" She asked in new interest.

"Well he wanted to know if I wanted to join the host club." I said waiting for her responce.

"What why?" She asked.

"Well because I decided to pull a prank on everyone in the school and I dressed as a guy and everyone bought it." I said pointedly.


End file.
